The golf stroke is a compound leverage motion. The lead shoulder acts as the primary fulcrum with the body providing the input and the lead arm and club moving as the output. The trailing forearm and hand act as a secondary fulcrum in which the connection point of the butt of the club to the lead arm, held by the grip, acts as the input and the golf club shaft below the base of the trailing forefinger, the connection point of the trailing forearm and the hand to the golf club, moves as the output. The primary leverage motion moves the leading arm. The secondary leverage motion moves the golf shaft with respect to the leading arm. The secondary lever will exert its force causing the club to release either with centrifugal force at the bottom of the swing arc, a weak release, or when the trailing arm becomes braced against the body so as to provide a foundation for the secondary fulcrum, a strong release. The release of the club creates acceleration which flexes the golf shaft and causes the shaft to retain energy. When done correctly, this energy is imparted to the golf ball at impact. To be effective, the golf stroke requires proper alignment of the secondary lever relative to the primary fulcrum and the primary lever relative to the ball and the intended line of play. Failure to maintain proper alignment throughout the golf stroke can result in a loss of power or a need to make undesirable compensations to accommodate an improper release.
Currently, there is no device, drill or exercise known to the inventor that adequately demonstrates the proper motion of the golf swing as described above. The device of the present invention helps inform the golfer the location of his or her arms and hands relative to the body in the course of swinging a golf club for maximum leverage throughout the golf swing.